Radu's Story
by Robin6
Summary: How Radu became the only Andromedan at Starcademy - a pre-Christa story. K, well, sorry folks, but this story will never be finished because I am VERY bored of it. I'll write other stuff instead, tho. PROMISE!
1. In Which Our Hero Visits The Guidance Of...

Radu's Story  
  
Prologue  
  
By Robin :)  
  
  
Hey, guys, sorry about this lack of formatting. I can't upload it as a .htm for some odd reason, because for some other odd reason, it doesn't recognize that it IS a .htm. Anyway, it's totally messed up, and I'll try to fix it. Hope you enjoy my story!  
  
  
Radu stared at his hands as he waited, seated in one of the hard chairs outside the guidance counselor's office. He wasn't sure exactly why he had been sent down there for what must have been at least the twentieth time, but he had a pretty good idea. Probably one of his teachers at the Andromedan Academy 30167 had detected his "individuality," and "thoughtfully" decided that a trip down to see Mr. Osbu would cure him in no time, not realizing that Radu's numerous previous visits had had no effect on the young Andromedan whatsoever.   
  
"Come in," said a deep voice. Radu looked up suddenly, startled, to see Mr. Osbu's deeply lined face at the door to his office.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said, avoiding Mr. Osbu's penetrating gaze. He stood up and followed the guidance counselor into his office. He sat down in a slightly more comfortable chair on the other side of the desk, and stared at the lines of the faux-wood desk.  
  
"Radu 316," began Mr. Osbu.  
  
"Please, sir, I can explain," began Radu hurriedly, meeting teacher's eyes for the first time. "That fight with Nazo, that wasn't my fault; and when I --"  
  
"That will be enough, Mr. Radu," said Mr. Osbu coldly.  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Osbu, sir," the younger Andromedan, looking down at his hands again.  
  
"I haven't been asked to council you, again, about any of your individualities. The matter at hand is much more important."  
  
Radu swallowed, but remained silent.  
  
"The Earth-based Starcademy for Stardogs has requested, for a reason not understood by our faculty members, that a pupil of our school be sent to complete their education at Starcademy. In fact, they demand it. Now, your apparent "individuality," as some have called it, has made you our most excellent - and only - candidate for such a program. I must inform you that you must be prepared to leave for Starcademy to become the first Andromedan Stardog in approximately 48 standard Earth hours."  
  
Great, thought Radu cynically. Just great.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. In Which Our Hero Arrives at Starcademy

Radu's Story  
  
Part 1  
  
By Robin   
  
  
Radu awoke with his chin resting on his hand, facing a window aboard Andromedan Spacelines Transport   
10163. Outside the window was an endless expanse of stars, systems, and more stars. Why do they even   
bother with windows anyway? Radu thought. It's not like there's anything to see.  
  
"We are now approaching the Starcademy Training Center for Stardogs. Please remain seated until   
otherwise notified," came a metallic female voice over the loudspeaker. A huge, circular, orbiting Station   
quickly came into view. Radu sat up in his seat, surprised to find how large Starcademy actually was.   
Woah. The Transport moved towards the Station at a terrifying speed, only to crawl almost to a halt as it   
drew near the slowly opening door to the docking platform. The young Andromedan could feel the   
vibrations through the floor as the landing gear came out in preparation to land.   
  
"We have now docked in the Starcademy Port 167. You may now begin to exit the Transport. Thank you   
for using Andromedan Spacelines, where cost and comfort for our guests are our top priority!" said the   
ship's mechanical voice. They call those seats comfortable? Radu thought to himself. Come on,   
there's no leg room!  
  
The exit doors slid open with a swoosh, and Radu found himself coming down a long flight of stairs to the   
main part of the hangar, where a tall Earther woman with short, dark red hair smiled at him fakely. Why   
is it so LOUD in here? Is there some kind of problem with the sound barriers? Radu could hear a stern   
female teacher chiding her students from a classroom a few floors above, some kids laughing in the hall   
just one wall away, someone making some rather unpleasant sounds in the washroom nearby, and a whole   
lot of other background voices, footsteps, and other unidentifiable NOISE!   
  
"Hello," the Earther lady practically screamed in a voice with some strange type of Earther accent. "My   
name is Ms Davenport. Welcome to Starcademy!"  
  
To be continued…  



	3. In Which Our Hero Is Almost Deafened

Radu's Story  
  
Part 2  
  
By Robin  
  
  
Radu grimaced and hastily covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block out all the noise that was surrounding him. Even so, he fell to his knees, where he sat crouched on the floor of the docking bay.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God!" said Ms Davenport very quickly in a high pitched screech. "Ijustknewthiswholethingwasagiantmistakefromtheverystart. Andwhydidtheyhavetopickmeforsuchajob, theyallknowhowbadlyIhandlesituationslikethis. Ohwhatarewegoingtodonow, theAndromedanswillneverforgiveusforthisandwe'veprobablystartedanotherinterplanetarywarandit's ALL MY FAULT!!!"  
  
With that, Ms Davenport fell to the ground in a dead faint. By this time, some of the students and staff in the hallway nearby had heard Ms Davenport's screeches and crowded around the doorway leading out of the hangar. It seemed to be complete silence to them, but Radu's head still ached from the shock of the loudness. Even so, he managed to regain a standing position, slowly removing his hands from his ears.  
  
"It's okay..." he managed to get out. "I'm okay."  
  
Two adults, Uranian and an Earther, both of whom seemed to be in authority, rushed over to Ms Davenport. They crouched by her collapsed body, and one of them took something out of his pocket and held it under her nose. Ms Davenport revived almost immediately.  
  
"Wha- wha- Oh my." The Uranian and the Earther helped her to stand up again, and they slowly walked with her towards a smaller exit.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind then, a dark-skinned Earther boy, about Radu's age, pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "What's wong, Hairdo?" he began in a baby voice. "Does ickle Andwomaden boy wanna go home to his Momma?" The whole crowd started to point and laugh.  
  
Radu didn't exactly understand what he was saying, (Author's Note: May I remind you that Andromedans have not concept of family.) but he got the gist. He was still finding it hard to concentrate over all the noise, but before he could make a comeback, a middle-aged male Earther called over the noise, "That will be enough, Mr. Band."  
  
The laughter stopped in an instant.  
  
"But-" said the Earther boy.  
  
"I SAID that will be enough, Mr. Band."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'll see you in my office, Mr. Band."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"NOW, Mr. Band."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Mr. Band" was escorted away. Everyone just stood there for about 10 seconds. Gradually, they began to disperse, until there was no one left. Radu just stood there, unsure of what to do. I can't even hear myself think in here. What am I supposed to do now? Did they just forget about me?  
  
As though in answer to his thoughts, the young Andromedan suddenly noticed a stout Earther woman with a face like a pakladrang (Author's Note: A pakladrang is a creature native to Radu's homeworld, Andromeda. They somewhat resemble the Terrestrial pug dog, only with scales instead of fur.) standing next to him. At first he wondered how she had got there, but then he realized that the background noise had probably drowned out the sound of her footsteps and breathing.  
  
"Hello, Radu," she said in a cold voice. "My name is Prof. MacDonald, vice principal of Starcademy."  
  
"Wha? Oh." Radu stammered. He had trouble concentrating on what she was saying.  
  
"Speak up, boy. I'll not have a student of mine mumbling at me."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"That's much better. Now, follow me. I'll lead you to your dormitory. You will be expected at dinner no later than 18:00. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." So far, this is no better than back home, Radu thought glumly.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
